


[podfic] Beneath the Starlit Sky

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena finds something unexpected in Tortuga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Beneath the Starlit Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beneath the Starlit Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264082) by [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish). 



> Music is from He's a Pirate composed by Hans Zimmer.

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?azwk3ke4a1cbsr3)  
[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/beneath-starlit-sky)  
mp3 / 8:44 / 8MB


End file.
